The Dark Half Of My Mind
by Sopha
Summary: A Riku Fanfic.  Since I stink at descriptions, just read the intro. and decide if you like it.  It DOES contain minor adult themes and swear words, but I don't think it's enough to rate it M.


The silence of the night soars in through my open window as I stare at the ceiling. The heavy metal blasts through my headphones and into my eardrums. Why did I have to go and sleep with _his_ lover? Why did they have to go and get angry with me? Why did they say I was crazy, depressed, and suicidal? Why did I threaten to kill them all why they slept? I don't know. But that's behind me now.

My name is Riku Oita. I'm a 19 year old soldier. Or, I was. I guess I was kicked out. Or rather yet, I quit…You wanna know why? It's a long story…

About a month ago, my best friend (yeah, Sora) and his girlfriend (yes, Kairi) started getting into a lot of fights. He'd be all red faced in the morning from her slaps and she'd be all teary eyed from his insults (he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her). So, since I was friends with both of them, I couldn't pick sides or anything, so they both got mad at me. Well, one day, Kairi came up to me in the hallway of the hotel we were staying at, and she started crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that Sora had broken up with her.

I didn't really say anything, except sorry and shit like that. Then, she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me. That jumpstarted my sexual hormones and…well, you get the point. So yeah, I slept with her. Big deal, right? She was single, and I was…Well, yeah, I had a girlfriend, but I was probably gonna dump her anyways.

Actually, as I found out the next day, it was a big ass deal. Sora was so depressed that he couldn't eat a thing, not even ice cream. And me, being so stupid, told James (my other best friend) that Kairi and I spent the night with each other. James, being the big mouth he is, blabbed to the world, even my (ex) girlfriend. So, all the girls got pissed at me (except Kairi). Then, Roxas got pissed. He was all up in my face about how I'd better not have made Kairi pregnant or anything like that because Sora and her were planning on get married. I told him to go fuck himself. That just pissed him off more.

Of course, Sora found out. Then he was pissed and depressed at the same time. He kept crying and glaring and shouting "fuck you". I told him that he wasn't her boyfriend anymore, so he didn't have the right to be angry with me. He still shouted. Finally, he punched me. I punched him back and gave him a black eye and a bruise on his arm. He didn't give me any scars or bruises.

Suddenly, Kairi's getting all cuddly with Sora again. She iced his eye and gave him pain relievers for his bruise. That night they slept with each other again.

The next day, Kairi and Sora walked up to me and Kairi started saying stuff like, "I didn't want to, but he wouldn't take no for an answer" and "he raped me". Sora punched me in the eye, and said that if I ever laid a hand on his girl again, he'd report me to the police.

I stood up, held my eye, pushed Sora aside, and grabbed Kairi by the arm. "You little bitch! Go to hell!" I yelled as I threw her to the ground and punched her in the stomach. I went to my room and started cutting myself again for the first time in a year and a half. I considered killing myself, but took some sleeping pills before I could decide. I was out like a light by eight p.m.

That's when things started getting REALLY bad. Sora would yell at me every day about how I attacked someone. Someone found out that I was cutting myself and Saige (My ex) found my sleeping pills and stupidly thought they were drugs. Now I was suicidal, an addict, and a criminal.

About a week ago, I got a letter in the mail saying that I was kicked out of the King's Army. It wasn't really a big surprise for me…Sora had said that I would be out of the army for good. I packed my bags and left them all forever.

So here I am, sitting in a hotel room, deciding what I'm going to do with my life…The world seems so empty now…

**Yep, that's the introduction! More to come!**


End file.
